Question: Is ${541789}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Solution: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{5417} {89} = \gray{5417} \gray{00} + {89} $ Because $541700$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${89}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $89$ , divisible by $4$ No, $89$ is not divisible by $4$, so $541789$ is also not divisible by $4$.